


A Sense of Decorum

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's not sure why he ever agreed to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Decorum

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Frank honestly _could_ remember the last time he was this uncomfortable. Mostly because it had only happened once before. Kind of hard to forget something like that.

It all started one day when Frank was innocently lying in his bunk, reading and relaxing a little bit before the night's performance. Sure, he'd read this book a couple of times before, but hey, Stephen King was one of his favorite authors.

Frank had thought he was alone, everyone else having taken off for an early dinner. But then Gerard had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, scaring Frank half to death.

"Jesus, Gerard!" Frank exclaimed, his heart beating rapidly. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Of course not, Frank. That would ruin all the fun." Gerard smirked slightly while trying to appear innocent.

And Frank knew that he was in for an interesting time.

"Oh, really? And what kind of fun were you expecting to have…" He paused, looking at his watch. "forty-five minutes before we need to start getting ready?"

"Well, you know…" Gerard began, trying to sound sly and sexy, but just coming off as shy and mildly embarrassed. "There's this one thing that I kinda wanted to try."

"This one thing, huh?" Frank asked, automatically taking on a slightly cocky attitude in response to Gerard's embarrassment.

"Well, yes," Gerard replied, bristling a little at Frank's tone. "But you know, if you don't want to, I'm sure I could find –"

"Oh bullshit, Gerard. You wouldn't do that, and we both know it. You're my bitch."

"I am, am I? Well, maybe it's time _you_ were _my_ bitch."

With that, Gerard rolled himself into Frank's bunk, ending up on top of Frank due to the limited space. Taking advantage of his position, Gerard kissed Frank harshly, their teeth knocking into each other slightly. After a moment, Frank broke the kiss, shifting Gerard to pull his forgotten book from between them and toss it out of the bunk.

In the meantime, Gerard had begun pulling off his own shirt. He got it off, only smacking his hand on the top of the bunk once, and started working on Frank's pants. As he pulled them, as well as Frank's underwear, off, Frank got his own shirt off. They fumbled for a moment, both trying to undo Gerard's pants, but finally they managed.

As soon as they were both naked, Gerard rolled them so they were both on their sides, Frank facing out of the bunk with Gerard behind him. As Gerard began kissing down his neck and across his shoulders, Frank heard the crinkling of a sack before he felt a slick finger probing his entrance.

"Shit, that's cold!" Frank exclaimed, shuddering as Gerard pushed the finger into him. "Where did you get the lube?"

Gerard chuckled. He stopped kissing Frank, instead moving his other hand around to stroke his cock.

"Wow, you're observant today. I had it with me when I walked in."

"Uh-huh." Frank grunted, no longer caring about his question or Gerard's answer.

Gerard slipped another finger inside Frank, slowing his other hand to keep Frank from getting too close to the edge. After inserting a third finger and stretching Frank for awhile, he removed all of his fingers, causing Frank to groan softly.

The sound of the bag crinkling could again be heard, and just as Frank was about to turn around to see what Gerard was doing, he felt something decidedly _not_ Gerard's dick at his entrance. Frank winced slightly as Gerard started pushing it in.

"What the hell is that?" He asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Butt plug," Gerard said absently, concentrating on getting it all the way inside Frank.

"And we're using this now because - ?" Frank broke off with a squeak as it hit his prostate.

He squirmed at the feeling as Gerard sat up and crawled over him, beginning to put his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked desperately, unable to believe that Gerard was just going to leave him hanging.

"We've got to be in the dressing room…" Gerard stopped to check his watch. "Like, five minutes ago. Hurry up, Frank!"

Gerard grabbed Frank, pulling him up and shoving his clothes at him.

"But…" Frank sighed as Gerard just stood there staring at him and finally went to remove the butt plug.

Gerard's hand shot out, gripping Frank's wrist and stopping his movement. "Leave it in," he whispered in Frank's ear, rubbing himself against Frank's thigh before pulling away.

Frank just stood there for a moment, his jaw working up and down and looking remarkably fish-like.

"I can't just _leave it in_, Gerard! We have a show!"

"Sure you can, Frank." A seductive lilt suddenly crept into Gerard's voice. "I'll make it worth your while later."

Frank looked at Gerard, considering. Ultimately, it was the pleading look in Gerard's eyes that made Frank decide to give in.

"Alright," Frank said, slowly pulling his clothes back on.

"Good," Gerard replied, a hint of his earlier cockiness returning. "And, Frank? You'd better not come until I'm there to see it."

Frank groaned. This was going to be a long show.

***

By the time he finally got on stage, Frank thought he was going to explode. The damn plug was pretty much sitting right against his prostate, no matter how he moved. He was just glad for his guitar; otherwise, the entire fucking arena would be able to see his erection.

So, the show went on, and Gerard kept looking over at him, putting on even more of a show than usual. Frank lost count of the number of times Gerard grabbed his own crotch, and it seemed like he was touching Frank during every song.

And then, just a little over halfway through their set, Frank abruptly fell down, fumbling a couple of chords and groaning loudly. He snapped his head to stare at Gerard, who held up a small keyring remote.

Trust Gerard to want to use not just any butt plug, but a vibrating butt plug. The thing was vibrating against his prostate, making it even harder for Frank to hold on.

By the time they got to the second to last song, Frank was shuddering constantly and sweating more than usual. And it really wasn't helping that he could tell that Gerard was turned on, too. Granted, Gerard's pants were _way_ too tight to actually tent, but Frank could definitely tell that he was hard.

Finally, _fucking finally_, they finished up, and it was all Frank could do to keep from running off the stage. As soon as Gerard got to where Frank was waiting in the wings, Frank latched onto him, practically dragging him to the nearest restroom. Gerard grinned as Frank pushed him into a stall, practically clinging to him.

"Please…" was all Frank managed to get out before Gerard was reaching for his fly. Gerard just barely got his pants down over his cock before Frank came at the brush of the other man's hand. His knees started to give out, and he would have fallen if Gerard hadn't been there to catch him. Gerard chuckled, holding him up and finally switching the plug off.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief, coming down from his orgasm slowly. By the time he was able to stand on his own, Gerard already had his own hand down his pants, jerking himself off fast and hard. He was coming forcefully and moaning before Frank could even think about helping.

It was then Gerard's turn to lean on Frank, but once he regained his senses, he kissed Frank sloppily, running his hands all over the other man's torso.

"I believe you said something about making this worth my while," Frank said finally, both men breaking apart to straighten their clothing. Gerard grinned.

***

So now that Gerard had asked him to wear the butt plug again for a show, Frank was kind of wishing he'd refused. And they weren't even on stage yet.

He couldn't stop squirming as he waited, fiddling with his jacket and trying to distract himself. And of course, this time it was worse because he _knew_ what would be coming later on.

Finally, they were on stage, and Frank was doing his best to play his heart out, even though he was tense with anticipation. This time, Gerard didn't wait long to switch the plug on, and Frank shuddered involuntarily at the sensation. He got the feeling that there was no way he would last through the concert, and damn Gerard for insisting that he do so again.

After a few songs, however, Gerard switched the butt plug off, and Frank breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short-lived, though, when Gerard switched it back on after a minute or so.

The brief reprieve caused Frank to feel the vibrations twice as much the second time around, and he almost fell to his knees. Gerard continued teasing him in this manner until Frank simply couldn't take it anymore.

He came right there, on stage, in front of thousands of fans. Granted, none of them could tell, but he was still sure he had never been more embarrassed in his life.

As soon as they finished up, Frank hurried off, trying his best to avoid Gerard, and utterly failing. Gerard caught up to him almost immediately, pulling him into what appeared to be a supply closet and groping him. Frank knew he was in for it when Gerard winced as his hand met sticky fabric.

"Oh Frank…you came already." Gerard sighed disappointedly. "I guess I'll just have to show you what happens when you come too early."

With that, he left a confused Frank alone in the closet.

***

Frank eventually gathered his wits and removed the butt plug, which Gerard had turned off, leaving the closet after making sure no one was around to see him. Somehow, he managed to end up in a car with Gerard, Mikey, and their mom, Gerard having convinced Frank to stay at his place for the night. They got out of the car, and Gerard promised his mother that he would see her tomorrow since they had a little bit of time off from touring.

As Frank followed Gerard in, he wondered how he got himself into situations like this. The best he could figure was that Gerard had some sort of magical powers. The man had charisma up to his eyeballs. So Frank pretty much resigned himself to being talked into things by Gerard.

As soon as they got into the apartment, Gerard latched onto Frank, kissing him slowly and maneuvering them toward his bedroom. He gently pushed Frank down on the bed, lowering himself to lie on top of Frank and kissing down his neck. Frank got lost in the sensations, despite his common sense telling him to really pay attention to what Gerard was doing.

Gerard was rooting around in his bedside table, more running his mouth over Frank's chest than kissing it. When he found what he was looking for, he quickly moved down Frank's body and took his dick into his mouth. Frank thrust his hips up, aborting the move halfway through when he heard Gerard make a choking sound.

Gerard backed off a little, putting pressure on Frank's thighs to keep him from thrusting so hard again. Gerard brought his hands up to mess with Frank's balls, and before Frank knew what he was doing, Gerard had a cock ring firmly fitted over his balls.

And then Gerard positioned himself so that he was sitting on Frank's thighs. He grabbed the tube of lube he'd pulled out with the cock ring, coating his fingers. He started off pushing one finger into himself, smirking when Frank moaned at the sight.

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand as he went to stroke his own cock, instead bringing Frank's hand around to his own hand. Frank got the idea and took hold of Gerard's hand, sliding another of Gerard's fingers inside and thrusting the other man's hand for him.

After another minute, Gerard decided that he didn't want to wait any longer and pulled his fingers out. He pushed Frank down and moved to straddle Frank's waist, slowly lowering himself onto Frank's dick. His breathing was heavy as he rested for a moment, getting used to the sensation of Frank inside him.

Gerard began rocking back and forth, grunting when Frank hit his prostate. He began moving faster, and Frank whimpered with each thrust. Gerard brought his hand down to jerk himself off, coming seconds after he began. He slowed his movements, climbing off of Frank and laying down next to him to bask in the afterglow.

Frank just gaped at Gerard for a minute, shocked at the loss of Gerard's tightness around him, before he snapped out of it and reached down to get himself off. Gerard once again stopped him.

"Tsk, tsk," Gerard scolded. "You don't get to come yet. Besides, you're all dirty. I think you need a shower."

Gerard ran his fingers through the small puddle of his come on Frank's chest to illustrate his point.

"Come on!" he said, pulling Frank up off the bed.

Frank dug his heels in, refusing to budge. "Gerard, no."

Frank tried to sound emphatic, but ended up sounding more pleading than anything else.

"Oh, but _honey_…" Gerard said, pressing his body flush with Frank's and beginning to whisper as he put his lips to Frank's ear, "don't you want me to make it worth your while? You know I will."

Frank shivered, once again wishing that Gerard was less convincing, less sexy. He sighed, letting Gerard pull him into the bathroom for a shower.

Gerard got the water started and gestured for Frank to get in, following him a moment later. Frank began washing his hair as Gerard grabbed the soap. As he quickly rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he felt Gerard begin to rub soap down his chest.

He tried his best to just relax and enjoy it, but that proved difficult with the erection he was still sporting. And Gerard was certainly taking his time. He was thoroughly soaping up every inch of Frank, while Frank tried not to get too impatient. After Gerard had finished, he moved Frank under the stream of water, allowing him to rinse off.

He handed Frank the shampoo after wetting his hair and grabbed the soap once again. Frank took the cue, pouring some shampoo into his palm and rubbing his hands together. He quickly lathered up Gerard's hair as Gerard washed his own body much more slowly.

As Gerard stepped under the spray to rinse off, he snuck a hand down to stroke Frank's dick, keeping him hard. Frank groaned at the contact, thrusting into Gerard's fist and trying to get him to speed up. Gerard was being contrary, though, and he removed his hand from Frank's erection.

Frank was about to protest, when Gerard turned off the shower, stepping out and pulling Frank with him. He rooted around in the cabinet under the sink for a minute, pulling out towels for both of them. He handed Frank a towel, and they started to dry each other off.

Frank finished first, dropping his towel and pressing himself against Gerard with the other towel stuck between them. He pushed his thigh between both of Gerard's, rubbing against his slowly-hardening dick. Frank kept up the movement until Gerard pushed him back, and before Frank knew it, they were flat on the bed, Gerard lying on top of him and fumbling around, searching for the lube.

Gerard finally found it, slicking up a couple of his fingers before pushing one into Frank. He added another one shortly, as Frank began squirming. Gerard thrust them in and out slowly, placing kisses randomly over Frank's upper body. One on his nose, another on his shoulder, a third on the inside of his elbow. He continued in this vein, adding another finger.

Frank finally couldn't take it anymore. "Please…" he choked out, "just _do_ something, Gerard."

Gerard responded with action rather than words, pulling his fingers out of Frank and replacing them with his dick. Frank groaned, while Gerard grunted and set up a steady pace.

Frank gripped Gerard's ass, using it as leverage to thrust back against Gerard. He could tell that Gerard was getting close, and he thought he might just explode if Gerard stopped him from coming as well. He didn't have to wait long to find out, since Gerard came moments later, pressing into Frank and staying there.

"Gerard, Gerard, come on, please." Frank tried to get one of his hands between them to undo the cock ring, but Gerard stopped him.

He started jacking Frank off with one hand while he undid the restraint with the other. Frank immediately came, long and hard, with a sound that was half-groan, half-scream. After which, his vision got fuzzy and he passed out. Gerard chuckled slightly as he pulled out of Frank, rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

***

Frank woke up some time later, shifting hazily and trying to figure out how long he'd been out. He rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand, only then realizing that he had no idea what time he'd passed out.

As he shifted into a more comfortable position, he found himself lying on something hard. He pulled it out from under himself, realizing that he must have dropped the butt plug on the bed earlier. He was about to toss it on the floor and go back to sleep, when he got a wicked idea.

He searched around in the sheets, finding the lube and spreading some of it over the plug. Frank grinned madly as he grabbed the plug's remote from the nightstand where Gerard had tossed it earlier, looking at his friend, who had his back to Frank.

Carefully, he spread Gerard's ass cheeks, shoving the plug into Gerard. Gerard woke up abruptly, whimpering at the intrusion.

"Frank? What are you - ?" He trailed off as Frank turned the butt plug on. He began panting loudly, getting hard more quickly than Frank expected.

"Oh, you know," Frank said, giving the butt plug a nudge with his hand, "just giving you back a little bit of what you gave me earlier."

Gerard pushed back into Frank, taking hold of his own cock and starting up a quick rhythm. Frank pushed his hand away after watching over his shoulder for a little while. Gerard whined in disappointment.

"Aww, we wouldn't want you coming too soon, now would we?" Frank asked as he took hold of Gerard's balls, pulling on them a little to make sure he didn't come.

Gerard subtly pushed back against Frank, the butt plug putting greater pressure on his prostate. "Ughh, Frank!" Gerard dug his nails into Frank's thigh.

Frank chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't want to be _too_ evil," he whispered in Gerard's ear, letting go of his balls.

Gerard sighed in relief, grabbing his dick again. He only got three strokes off before he was coming all over his hand. Frank smirked as he turned off and removed the butt plug.

"Not so nice to be on the other end of the teasing, is it?"

"Well…" Gerard started, turning to face Frank and blushing.

Frank just stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Oh, God…that's what you _wanted_?"

"Yes," Gerard replied huffily, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

"Don't get all defensive on me…it's just, you could have told me, you know?"

"Well, yeah." Gerard grinned cheekily. "But then I wouldn't have gotten to have so much _fun_ with you in the meantime."

Frank thought that he quite liked the way things had turned out.


End file.
